1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the replacement of Refrigerant R-22 (chlorodifluoromethane) refrigerant with a blend refrigerant that is less damaging to the ozone layer in systems designed to use Refrigerant R-22 (chlorodifluoromethane). More particularly the present invention relates to an improved refrigerant composition, method and apparatus for refrigeration wherein two non-Refrigerant R-22 refrigerants are mixed in a defined ratio such that the temperature-pressure relationship of the mix approximates that of Refrigerant R-22 (chlorodifluoromethane). The mixture is compatible with Refrigerant R-22 (chlorodifluoromethane) so that it can be added to supplement and replace Refrigerant R-22 (chlorodifluoromethane). A further particularity of the instant invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for refrigeration wherein refrigerant mixture is mixed with a soluble lubricating oil to provide lubrication to the apparatus. The lubricant is soluble in both the mixture of the invention and Refrigerant R-22 (chlorodifluoromethane) refrigerant.
2. General Background
Until recently, R-22 refrigerant chlorodifluoromethane (hereinafter sometimes called “Refrigerant R-22 (chlorodifluoromethane)”) was the major, if not sole refrigerant, used in residential air-conditioners, refrigerators, freezers and window air-conditioning units. Refrigerant R-22 (chlorodifluoromethane) is a trademark of E. I. du Pont de Nemours & Co. Inc. for chlorodifluoromethane. Hereinafter, “Refrigerant R-22 (chlorodifluoromethane)” is used in this specification to denote chlorodifluoromethane, regardless of the source.
Recently, however, Refrigerant R-22 (chlorodifluoromethane) has come under attack both nationally and internationally as an ozone layer-damaging chemical. In recent years, both the national and international scientific communities have linked Refrigerant R-22 (chlorodifluoromethane) with damage to the earth's protective ozone layer. Air-conditioners, refrigerator/freezers and window air-conditioning units containing R-22 are believed to be a global source of ozone-damaging material.
In response to scientific concern and a national and global outcry over the use of Refrigerant R-22 (chlorodifluoromethane) in air-conditioning, the United States Congress has acted to first reduce and then ban the use of Refrigerant R-22 (chlorodifluoromethane) in air-conditioning units.
As a first step toward phasing out the use of Refrigerant R-22 (chlorodifluoromethane) in air-conditioning units, Congress is phasing out the use of Refrigerant R-22 (chlorodifluoromethane) in new equipment effective Jan. 1, 2015 and has banned the sale of Refrigerant R-22 (chlorodifluoromethane) in any size container as of Jan. 1, 2020. One of the first areas in which the use of Refrigerant R-22 (chlorodifluoromethane) is to be phased out is in the Bakery industry under the Bakery Partnership Program. Another step in phasing out the use of R-22 is the import restrictions that begin in 2003, limiting the amount of R-22 that can be imported into the United States.
At the time of this application, the vast majority of residential, window units and freezers in use in the United States contain Refrigerant R-22 (chlorodifluoromethane).
Prior to banning the sale of quantities of Refrigerant R-22 (chlorodifluoromethane), owners of equipment with Refrigerant R-22 (chlorodifluoromethane)-based air-conditioning units are able to purchase the level of refrigerant in their equipment with only the need of a refrigerants license as required by the Clean Air Act. Millions of units containing refrigerant R-22 (chlorodifluoromethane) were sold in the United States prior to the start of mandatory phase out set forth by Congress and the international community.
Refrigerant R-22 (chlorodifluoromethane) recharging typically involves 30 lb. cans or cylinders typically used in the HVAC/R industry. The cylinders are fitted with a dispensing outlet compatible with a commercially available refrigeration manifold. In order to recharge an air-conditioning system, a customer need to only fit the can or cylinder to the manifold and discharge, or “add to” the refrigerant charge directly into the air conditioning system.
Following Congress's ban on the sale of Refrigerant R-22 (chlorodifluoromethane) millions of equipment owners with Refrigerant R-22 (chlorodifluoromethane)-based air-conditioning units will be left with no choice other than to seek replacement refrigerants to service these units. Intentionally mixing of refrigerants is currently illegal by standards set forth by the Clean Air Act. An example would be for this application is that current R-22 units could not be mixed with this invention intentionally.
In response to Congress's ban on the use of Refrigerant R-22 (chlorodifluoromethane) in air-conditioning, service dealers have began to retrofit existing Refrigerant R-22 (chlorodifluoromethane)-based air-conditioning units with new, non-R-22 refrigerants, such as R410A (a 50/50 mixture of difluoromethane and pentafluoroethane), R417 (a 46/50/4 mixture of pentafluoroethane, 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane, and butane) or R407C (a 23/25/52 mixture of difluoromethane, pentafluoroethane, and 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane). None of these replacements contain a lubricant when produced.
The refrigerants that will be authorized by the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) to replace Refrigerant R-22 (chlorodifluoromethane) in air conditioners is currently under review and will evolve to require a environmentally safe refrigerant, with a 0 odp factor like the one of the present invention described herein. Unfortunately, most replacements for R-22 have a markedly different temperature-pressure relationship at most operating temperatures than Refrigerant R-22 (chlorodifluoromethane).
Because of this difference in the temperature-pressure relationship of Refrigerant R-22 (chlorodifluoromethane) and current replacement refrigerants, existing Refrigerant R-22 (chlorodifluoromethane)-based systems cannot typically be interchanged. Hence, non-retrofitted, Refrigerant R-22 (chlorodifluoromethane)-based units have a need for a refrigerant that will fulfill the requirements of the system design while also meeting the requirements of the EPA and the international community.
Simply mixing refrigerants with existing Refrigerant R-22 (chlorodifluoromethane) in order to replenish, or “toping off” the level is against the law and not feasible. When other refrigerants are mixed with Refrigerant R-22 (chlorodifluoromethane), the mixture can take on the pressure characteristics of a substance that could be harmful to either the equipment or the operator. The temperature-pressure relationship becomes markedly different from that of Refrigerant R-22 (chlorodifluoromethane) at temperatures within the normal refrigerant operating temperature range and typical use of R-22.
Hence, in the absence of Refrigerant R-22 (chlorodifluoromethane) owners of equipment with Refrigerant R-22 (chlorodifluoromethane)-based air conditioners face but one choice when the level of their air-conditioning coolant is low: professional service—at a significant cost—to remove the existing Refrigerant R-22 (chlorodifluoromethane), and retrofit the system compatible with some kind of refrigerant gas.
R-22 refrigerants were developed to replace the prior, now banned R-12 refrigerant, or dichlorodifluoromethane. R-12 is sometimes referred to as FREON 12®, which is a trademark of E.I. du Pont de Nemours & Co. for dichlorodifluoromethane.
Thomas et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,280) discloses a lubricant developed for use with a refrigerant known as R134a (1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane) and the combination of that lubricant with a refrigerant, which is a replacement for R-12. The lubricant contains polyoxyalkylene glycol, which is hydrophilic and could damage the system as discussed below.
Wilczek (U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,057), Gorski (U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,712), and Anton of DuPont (U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,594) disclose other R-12 replacements in the form of a blend of certain synthetic lubricants in various R134a and R134a/R125 refrigerant systems. The DuPont patents discuss a gas known as R125 (pentafluoroethane). R125 is five fluorine atoms bonded to an ethane molecule. This is a very large molecule for a refrigerant. It is currently being produced for refrigeration only. Anton discloses the use of a lubricant comprising at least one cyanocarbon compound. Wilczek discloses a fluorosiloxane as a lubricant. Gorski discloses a polyakylene glycol as a lubricant.
Systems that contain R-22, or R-12 replacements, are still being produced today. These older systems have common components: R-22, R-22 mineral oil lubricant, and water that is sequestered into the dryer. If R134a (1,1,1,2-tetrafluroethane) were added to the system, it would damage the system as follows: (1) if no lubricant is added to the R134a (as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,312 to Tamura et al.), then the R-22 system would be starved for lubricant, since the R134a gas is not miscible with the mineral oil lubricant; (2) if a synthetic lubricant is added to the R134a (as in Thomas et al.), then there is a different problem—that of moisture. Older systems can have water trapped in their dryers. The synthetic lubricants (such as polyglycol- or polysiloxane-based lubricants) are hydrophilic. Thus, they are not only miscible with R-22 and R134a; they are also partially or completely miscible with water. Thus, if they are introduced into an R-22 system, they will pull this water out of the dryer into the refrigerant flow, initiating corrosion and damage to pressure switches and the TX valve and possible other system components. This is why Elf Atochem and DuPont, to name a few publish elaborate flushing procedures and high efficiency dryer change-outs to prevent damage to the cooling system.
Weber (U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,149) discloses yet another R-12 replacement consisting of a blend of chlorodifluoroethane, tetrafluoroethane and a napthenic lubricating oil.